1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to methods for presenting data for selection as inputs to a process executing on a data processing system and in particular relates to use of a graphic user interface to display numerical data sequentially in scroll bars for selection. Still more particularly, the method relates to changes in precision of the values of the sequential numerical values in each scroll bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An original, and a primary, application of the electronic digital computer was as a numerical calculator, that is, as a machine for the solution of arithmetic problems. In nearly a half century of development an ever widening ambit of usefulness of the digital computer has been recognized. The increasing accessibility of computers for the layman has been driven by the increasing recognition of their usefulness, declining expense and the enhancement of what has been termed "interface" between computer and user. An interface is where man and machine meet and communicate. Interfaces have been enhanced to transfer the burden of communication from human to machine. Such enhancements have included the use of so called graphic user interfaces (GUI) which are used to drive graphical metaphors in an interface. Graphical metaphors emulate in appearance a physical workstation equipped with common tools of trade, such as a desk with a clock, books and, file cabinets.
However, the provision of graphical metaphors for mathematics applications has lagged in relation to other applications. The selection of numerical data for operation upon by a computer has remained largely an exercise for the user in entering discreet values as inputs through a numerical key pad. Some application of a scroll bar metaphor has been made, however, those applications known to the present inventor have been limited to providing selection of data in a single dimension, have been limited to one level of resolution and have been linear.